


Man, I think I love her

by bettsrasberry



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsrasberry/pseuds/bettsrasberry
Summary: This is a story about a girl, the very perfect girl next door. The same perfect girl everyone'sparents looked up to and wanted their children to be like, the same girl who always dressedto impress, the same girl who would do anything to make her mother pleased. The samegirl who's life was not as perfect as they thought.  Betty Cooper, such a fragile human being,such a delicate person who had no control over her life what so ever. Who knew I, Jughead Jones,would be the one to disclose her not so perfect life.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. The Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It is my first ever fanatic on Archive Of Our own! please leave any questions what so ever, in the comments!

I sat miserably on my bed, my head flooding with thoughts. It was always like this, with nothing to do all I really could do was think. Think about long walks on the beach with my furry small friend, think about the breeze swaying the heavy trees outside, think about the wind blowing in my face as I sat in the middle of a quiet park, and ate a nice meal. Corny, I know right? but who's judging? My thoughts were interrupted by the loud sounds of the door slamming open. I turned around in shock, then let out a long, loud groan. "Elizabeth, what are you still doing awake?" her mother, slightly yelling, asked her. God, I was just getting caught up in my thoughts, way to kill the mood. "I don't know, I'm sorry," I said asking for forgiveness. "Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Her mother declared. She waltzed out shutting the door behind her muttering the words"idiot". If you think that's bad, then I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it gets a lot worst. My mother practically controls my life. It's like I can't say no, I want to say no, but the words can't seem to escape my mouth so I push them back as far as I can. She the walking Satan and I can't do anything to keep her away.

Since you've been introduced to my mother, it's fair enough I introduce you to my father. Hal Cooper, the one and only. He runs many businesses, let's just say they're not so safe. By that I mean, drugs, assassinations, gangs. The list could go on and on but I'm sure you get the point. I hate my father for it, sure he gets a lot of money from it but everyone hates me for it. I mean it when I say, everyone. They think I'm just as bad as him and that I'm just this rich snob who gets everything from her daddy. I promise I'm not, I'm the complete opposite. The last thing I'd ever want to do is to communicate with him but you know how it is since my parents are manipulative AF. I hate going to school every day because it's always the same nasty comments from the same nasty people. Sometimes I wish I could just bury myself underground and never come up again. Who would miss me anyway?

Betty's POV:

I walked into school, I was the centre of attention. All eyes were on me and not the good kind. I hated it, I hated being hated. But I had to keep my head up, don't let them get under my skin. The whispering continued as I walked through the corridors so I picked up my pace and ran to the bathrooms. I hated my life that's it, there's not much more to it I just hate it. There aren't better words to describe it. I leaned over the sinks and wiped my face from the tears that flew down my flushed cheeks. I sniffed then heard whispering beside me. God, why can't I get just a little piece of quiet? I stormed out the bathroom, hairs escaping my hairband and travelling around my face. I walked into the classroom and collapsed into my seat, my hair tie loosened in a way where my hair sagged unnaturally.

I wasn't in a good mood and I couldn't help but overhear the conversation that occurred behind me. "She looks like a tramp" "What a hobo". The two girls snickered. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't at the time I thought they deserved a lesson. I stood up ad the professor looked up at me. I grabbed a chalkboard and smashed it over her head. She gasped and started crying. I heard the professor yell for me but I just started walking towards the exit. Muffled whispering and the yelling of the professor calling at me jumped around the room. At the time, I didn't care I just wanted to get out of the room. Then it hit me. What did I just do? I screwed up, I'm in deep this time. There's nothing I could do so I just sat at the nearest bench outside the school and tried to process everything.

Jughead's POV:

I walked into school, headphones in my ears not focusing on my surroundings. As long as I made it to class I had nothing to worry about. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to do after school, maybe go see a movie, or take a long walk. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Veronica Lodge walked up to me. "Jughead!" she said enthusiastically. I looked up at her sluggishly and removed my headphones. "Veronica, what?" "Ouch, no need to be so rude, are you free after school? maybe we could go out sometime?" She asked confidently. Why on earth would I go out with the definition of 'full of myself'. "Ve-" The deafening bell rang. Saved by the bell, I've never been so grateful to hear the bell. I walked away and headed into the direction of my next class.

Pushing open the door, I walked in and took my seat. "You all should have done your homework yesterday-" The voice of my professor was tuned out by the sounds of whimpering next to me. I couldn't resist, I turned my head to look at her. Why was Betty Cooper crying? I knew it wasn't my business so I just looked away, there's nothing I could do anyways. 5 minutes passed, 1 minute until disaster struck, 1 minute until a commotion erupted, 1 minute until something switched in her. 1 minute passed, I looked behind me in shock. Pieces of a smashed chalkboard scattered across the floor in a million pieces. Who knew Betty Cooper was such a bad-ass?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through her contacts. "I can't call my mom" she muttered miserably. She dialled Veronica's number, her best friend. "Hey, Veronica. Could you come to pick me up, please? I need a ride home." she asked hoping she'd agree. "Sorry can't, you're not the only one who skipped school. I'm with Archie."Betty let out a deep sigh. "I could give you a ride home?" A deep voice replied. She looked up to see who was standing in front of her. His black curls hung over his face slightly covering his deep green eyes. "Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly. Jughead, Jughead Jones we have English together. "oh, thanks". She stood up and let Jughead drive her home.


	2. The Day Before Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Betty gets kicked out of her own home, She notices a guy she's encountered before. They go on a shopping spree after she feels rebellious and disobeys her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! A little earlier then I said but who's complaining?

Betty walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Mom! I'm home" she called out. "I was thinking we could prom tickets for myself!" Her mother sat at the table not making eye contact, completely silenced in her thoughts. "Mom?" Betty called out as she walked up to her.

Alice looked at her in disgust. "Did you, or did you not pick a fight today?" Betty looked at her in astonishment. What was she to say? "i-" Alice turned her head to look at her "did you?" she asked slightly raising her voice. "Yes. " Betty muttered in embarrassment. Alice's mood changed quickly. She pushed her out the front door yelling behind her "YOU WON'T BE ATTENDING PROM".

Betty sat on her porch with her head in her hands and huffed. In a time like this she would recall all the reasons why she hated her mom, Now was a great time to add to the list. It wasn't the first time she'd been thrown out the house and let in a few hours later.

Betty sat and viewed the cars passing by before putting her head back down again. "Betty?" She noticed a familiar deep voice call out at her. It was the same guy that drove her home.

"Betty," He said again, more certain this time. She looked up and smiled sarcastically. "Jughead". "What are you doing outside in the cold?" He asked as he walked over to her. "Does it matter?" Why was he talking to her? "Uh, yes? Very much".He walked over and sat next to her. "What do you want?" She asked demanding answers. She couldn't remember the last time someone was ever really concerned about her without wanting something. "Uh, am I supposed to want something other than answers?" he asked. "To what test?" She asked jokingly. "It depends, what tests do I need to organize to get the answers to um- Why you're sitting outside in the cold?". She giggled which made a small grin spread across his face. "Kicked out," she said. His eyes turned to face hers. "Kicked out?" he repeated. "You know, when someone gets thrown out the ho-" She went on trying to explain. "Betty, I know what kicked out means. I'm just shocked. Aren't you such a perfect family?" He interrupted. This angered her. That's what her mom wanted them to think, She has such a perfect family. 

nobody understood her. Her expression changed "Don't you know its rude to interrupt?" She snapped. "I'm sorry I never.." he went on. "no it's fine, you just- Whatever," She said whilst storming off, she was madder at her mom than him though. How could she be so manipulative and fool everyone?

He chased after her. "Betty! wait, where are you going?". She slowed down for a while, where was she going? She felt a rush of rebellion kick her in the gut and she picked up her pace again. "Dress shopping, not that it's any of your business." "For the prom?" He asked. "No, for dumpster diving," she commented sarcastically.

5 minutes later  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

she reached the mall and turned to face the man who was still trailing behind her like a lost puppy. "Jughead, why are you still following me?" she questioned. "uh- I'm buying a suit for the prom." Jughead hates school dances but he'd same ridiculous if he were to comment something like 'I don't know'. "Mhm okay, totally not buying it" They both made their way into the mall. Betty felt at the fabrics and settled on a long baby pink satin dress and paired it with white lace-up heels.

They both leave the mall with bags full of mystery items, Betty more than Jughead though. "This was unexpectedly fun" Betty turns to comment to Jughead. "Yeah," he answered in relief. "A shame it won't happen again though" she sighed. "Why won't it?". She scoffed and turned to face him "Because everyone thinks I'm a two-faced rich bitch. If you started hanging out with me your reputation would be sinking faster then the titanic" she said carelessly. "Betty, I have no reputation to uphold."

"I have to go. You know, crazy mom. See you" she skipped away as a smile played crept onto Jughead's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! please let me know if you like it!


	3. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets home from the mall and sneaks into her house not bothered to get lectured from her parents. The next day she awakes and gets ready for school only being able to think about the prom. She's so excited she rushes out of school and gets ready a smile not being able to leave her face, she somehow managed to get passed her parents and away on her way to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! lovelies, hope you enjoy this chapter!

When she got home from the mall

It was already midnight so I figured mom wasn't going to wait for me. Betty walked onto her porch and unlocked the door with a key she had just found under the mat. She crept up the stairs, careful not to wake her sleeping parents and laid on her bed letting out a long exhale. She slipped on her pajamas and knocked herself out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chick! get out of the bathroom!" Betty yelled as she began banging her hands on the bathroom door. Chick left the bathroom with a robe wrapped around his waist and gave his sister the look indicating he took extra long just because. She scoffed and pushed past him.

She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Jughead yesterday. He was so nice and seemed like he cared about her. "BETTY! 5 MINUTES!" That was the sounds of her mother, Betty snapped out of her thoughts finding herself smiling. She checked the time on her waterproof watch, holy shit 8:40. She had 5 minutes to get to school. She felt the rush of anxiety fill her body. She grabbed her towel and rushed into her room.

***

"Jug! wake up. You need to drive me to school!" Jughead tossed over "5 minutes Jelly." She stormed over "No! now Jug". She grabbed his arm and practically yanked him out of bed. "Alright! alright!"

he got up and stepped into the shower to take a cold breezy wash to clear his mind, though it seems the only thing filling it was the girl who played the main role in his little shopping experience.

He grabbed his back and combed through his hair as he waited for his sister. "Hurry up Jelly! I don't have time for this." He yelled. *** "How long is this gonna take? I have to meet up with some friends." Jellybean asked while she scrolled through her socials. "You have friends?" He questioned jokingly as he spun the wheel to turn the corner. She scoffed.

9:00. Jughead pulled over parking his car into an empty slot. "Bye Jug, thanks" Jellybean thanked then walked off.

Jughead looked to his right and caught a glimpse of a certain blonde walking off with a raven head. She was smiling which surprisingly made him smile. Was he catching feelings? no, it can't be it's way too early. Jughead jumped out of the car and walked to his class.

After school

*Betty rushed in through the front door* "Alright, nobody's home, the dress is laid out and..." She rushed to her room to switch on her curling iron and lay out her makeup "Everything's perfect" she thought aloud. She took out her hair and began wrapping every small piece around the scorching hot curling iron. "Ouch!" She yelped! She burned her thumb, she sucked on it to cool it down then continued to curl her hair. She pumped her foundation onto the back of her hand and began applying her makeup. She curled her lashed then coated them in a thick black layer of mascara. Betty picked up her phone "shit!" prom started in 10 minutes, why is she always late to events. She slipped her dress on, shoved her foot into her heels, and grabbed her purse slamming the door behind her.

Jughead's POV:

"Hey, dad! I'm going to the prom are you gonna be alright at home?" Jughead yelled tossing his keys on the table. His dad stumbled around, "H-y-es" He stuttered slurring his words. Jughead sighed then rushed to his room to get ready. He buttoned up his suit and tightened his tight. "no time to take a shower..", he sniffed his armpits and immediately snatched some cologne to over-take the deadly smell. He hurried out the door and into his car starting the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave anything in the comments. I'd appreciate some highs and lows in this chapter.  
> Next chapter out this Friday


	4. Love at third sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty stands at the entrance to the glorious prom awaiting her escort to find out she wasn't only stood up but here with another. She steps outside to experience the feeling she loved so dearly of the wind hitting her face, though the silence is ruined by a tall man she'd met not once, not twice three times all in the same kind of way. After an embarrassing incident, they head back to the venue to participate in the slow dance every teenager wanted. What happens then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends! It's here! I made a grand attempt to make this chapter a LITTLE longer since my chapters tend to be very squashed and small. It's almost over oh no!

Love at third sighting

Betty looked around astonished at her surroundings. The string lights glimmered like 1000 suns as the multi-colored balloons bounced around. She looked up and her eyes glowed while she witnessed the beautiful night sky covered in shimmering stars making it almost invisible. 

She clenched her purse in her hands, slightly swaying around looking for Archie who was supposed to be her prom date. 5 minutes passed, then 15, then 20. She got stood up. She let out a long exhale and wiped her sweaty hands down her dress before making her way to the punch table. 

The sounds of giggles and chattering filled the room, she took a sip of her fruit punch and turned around to see Veronica and Archie dancing having the time of their lives. She put her drink down and made her way out of the venue. The night wouldn't be all bad though, she walked down the long bridge and sat at the edge of the dock. 

She slipped off her heels and placed them next to her before sinking her feet into the chilling water. Goosebumps filled her arms and chills were sent up her spine, she could finally relax. No more demanding strict parents, no more irritating siblings, just her and only her.

Spoke too soon, the silence was ruined by the sounds of the creaking wood below her as a tall man sat beside her staring straight into the glistening waters. She turned her head slightly to look at the young man then chuckled. His legs were crossed as his arms hugged his knees. He turned to look at her

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Jughead chuckled. 

She looked back at her legs and swayed her feet around causing the water to make splashing sounds which caught Jughead off-guard but were calming to her.

Jughead licked his lips. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"swim-" She began but was cut off.

"And don't you dare give me a sarcastic answer!"

She giggled before looking down again. "I thought I got stood up, turns out he was just here with someone else..."

Jughead turned his head to look at the venue and muttered under his breath "Dickhead." 

"It's not a big deal. I don't like low songs anyway."

Betty turned to her left and picked up a handful of rocks. She turned back to him and laid the rocks in between them. "Do you like to skip rocks?"

He smiled and picked up a rock, he lifted his arm and flung the rock straight down causing it to sink as soon as it reached the surface of the water.

Betty giggled then picked up a rock. "No silly, you're meant to under-arm throw it so it skips along the water!" "Like this."

She placed the rock in his hand and lightly gripped his arm swinging it back then forth again. The rock hopped, jumping almost a dozen light waves. They both chuckled in surprise.

Betty let go of his arm then turned to look at him. "Oh wow- who knew! what a way to skip rocks." 

Jughead turned his head to look at her. His deep blue eyes staring deeply into her soul. "Betty I-"

She tilted her head letting it rest on her shoulder. "What? Is this the part where you leave me?" She giggled.

"no". Jughead stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "This is the part where I do this." Jughead reached into the top pocket of his jacket pulling out breath mints handing her one before taking one himself.

Betty closed her eyes and leaned towards him, puckering her lips ready to lock lips with the handsome man sitting directly in front of her. 

Jughead backed away slowly. "Woah, what are you doing?" Betty rapidly unlatched her eyes and backed away in embarrassment. 

"I-i'm sorry, I thought.." Betty spurted out.

there was a moment where they would just stare into each other's eyes.

Jughead stood up and reached out his hand for her to grab. She looked at it for a while still embarrassed. She took hold of her heels in one hand and gripped onto his hand with the other. She pulled herself up.

They both made their way back into the venue. 20 minutes before 12, the number of people had decreased to what they had been in the first place. 

Jughead stretched his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Betty giggled and let her arms rest on his broad shoulders. His arms gripped her waist as they swayed in sync to the slow, low, melancholy music.

"Well, do you like slow songs now?" Jughead smiled.

Betty grinned "I most certainly do"

Jughead reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a packet of mints. "Breath mint?"

Betty felt extremely embarrassed. And blushed like a bright red tomato. She gulped down the minuscule pea-like mint. Jughead swallowed and slowly moved his hands and placed them on her neck and slowly leaned in pressing his pink soft lips to hers. She pulled away slowly and leaned her head on his chest. A smile couldn't leave her face as they swayed to the beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! please let me know if you enjoyed it below in the comments! Next chapter out Friday aka, the last chapter :(


	5. Man, I think I love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 1-year time jump, things have changed regarding the relationship of two companions. Sealing the knot and jumping into a new relationship. Read on to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I tend to make my chapters shorter but I've attempted to make this one longer for you guys since it's the last one! xo

1 year later.

Betty opened her Diary and exhaled. She gripped her pen tight in her hand and began scribbling down, '1/08/2020' '1:15 am'. Betty looked over to her right at a picture frame of her and Jughead whilst a smile formed on her face that was determined not to leave any time soon. Ding. Betty's phone rang. She flung herself to the other side of the bed and sighed, she picked up her phone. 

J: Hey beautiful, meet me downstairs x

B: Right now? x

J: Right now. x

Betty smiled and jumped off her bed swinging her hair into a messy bun. She threw on some light wash mom jeans and a cami cropped top. Betty rushed over to her vanity and slapped on some mascara and lip balm not bothered to do anything extra.

Betty grabbed her phone and unlocked it checking the time. "Oh, no no no." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on as she hurried out her bedroom. Betty thought about how worried her mom might be, she grabbed her pen and scribbled down 'Meeting Jughead, be home soon'.

***

Jughead held 5 daisies in his hand waiting for Betty. He was incredibly nervous and hoped it wasn't obvious. 

"Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, inha-" Jughead spoke under his breath. 

"Hey Jug!" Betty waved from the other side of the streets. Her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger when she noticed the few daisies he held in his hands. 

Betty skipped over and kissed him as he handed them to her, "Thank you Jug, they're gorgeous."

"Yeah, no problem" Jughead stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Betty questioned slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jughead smiled extending his hand for her to hold. 

Betty smiled and grabbed his hand as they strolled down the road. "So... Where are we going?" 

Jughead chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Good try Cooper, you'll have to wait and see." 

***

PAUSE.

Woah, Woah Woah. I should slow down. Allow me to explain to you what's been happening this past year!

Betty's mom decided she should lay of Betty after realising how imperfectly perfect she is. It may have taken a load of persuasion but I quote, "It was so worth it."

Betty's friends don't treat her like shit anymore but not all is perfect, I mean this isn't a fairy tale. The school still treats her like some perfect princess but all of that would be over soon after she moves to college. 

Betty and Jughead hit it off after they realized how alike they are. They've been dating for a year now but haven't made anything official yet. 

What you're now about to witness is Jughead finally stitching the final stitch, straightening the final piece of hair, finishing the last sentence, finishing the last book, the last breath, the last words, the last journey, cry, scream, shout, smile. The last ANYTHING. To start a new everything. In other words, finally, asking Betty Cooper to be his girlfriend. 

phew, almost forgot to breathe.

He doesn't want this moment to be just anything, he wants it to be special, to make it a moment she'll never forget. And even if he couldn't he'd sure damn try. Alright, that's enough rambling.

RESUME

Midnight. 

Betty's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Jug."

Betty tugged on his hand "Come on!" 

Betty was surrounded by rides. Jughead bought her to the funfair, Betty's loved the funfair. She loved even more how the moon hovered over everything, creating a dark atmosphere making everything magical.

"I love the funfair!" Betty yelled clinging onto his arm extremely over-excited. 

Jughead chuckled. "Of course you do." 

Betty grabbed his hand dragging him along with her. They both stood in front of a huge roller coaster "Can I ride it?!" 

"Alright, do you have a condom?" Jughead commented as he burst into laughter making Betty squint her eyes at him. 

***

"AHHHHH" Betty screamed as the ride zoomed down the tracks.

She squeezed his hand as her hair blew in the wind. The ride began to slow down as it reached the end of the track. She exhaled.

" Phew! I thought I was going to die." Betty chuckled "Jug?" Jughead sat in complete silence rubbing the back of his next which signified he was nervous. "Jug."

"Huh- Uh yeah, sorry I'm fine." Jughead was extremely anxious about his upcoming proposal. He dragged her lightly by the hand, "Hey! Let's ride the Ferris wheel." 

"Right this way!" One of the working people instructed. 

They both stepped on as the wheel began to spin. 

"Wow! Look at that!" Betty began pointing out as the wheel showed a clear view of the city.

"It is pretty amazing right?" Jughead chuckled.

"Betty... When I saw you, I didn't fall in love, I walked in love with my eyes wide open... I knew you were it for me. It was hard to believe that you liked me too, the idea was extremely hard to conceive. All my dreams you richly fulfil, I always set my heart on something like this. You're the one person I'd want by my side and I'd never image something more perfect than this." Jughead began.

" There are two things in this world I know to be true. one, that I am in love. And two, it is with you. I'm winging everything else. I would never walk out of this relationship by choice, of course, I'd never want to-" He began ranting 

"-As much as I love this little poem. Jug, where are you going with this?" Betty grinned.

"Right. I'm ranting, sorry." Jug said with a nervous tone.

"Betty Cooper, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Jughead blurted out as he held her hands in his.

1:05 

Betty couldn't say she was surprised since she knew Jug long enough to realise something big was about to happen when he began getting nervous. "Yes! Yes, absolutely" 

She leaned in to kiss him as the stars twinkled above and the sun began to rise. 

"You do know, you could have asked me over text and my answer would still be the same" Betty smirked

"I wanted it to be special. It's not every day your boyfriend works up a poem to read to you under the moon on a Ferris wheel, is it?" 

"Not at all." Betty smiled.

"I love you." Jughead smiled. He truly was in love. He loved her.

"I love you, too." 

She loved him, she did. They both loved each other. This wasn't a feeling to return, this was a feeling they both gifted. Their first I love you's, something they'd both remember. The perfect girl next door, the loner kid from the south side, somehow managed to see the part of each other nobody else did. The part that they kept inside. 

20/07/2020

Jughead opened his phone. 

1 message from Archie.

A: You're hanging out with Elizabeth Cooper?

A: For how long? 

J: A while...

A: I call it, you like her.

J: Man, I think I love her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction "Man, I think I love her"
> 
> I will be realising new fanfic soon! stay tuned if you're interested in my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! next chapter out this Friday.


End file.
